


Knights of Ren

by Katkuzzz123



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: The Knights of Ren's leader has just been killed by Kylo, and Kylo has taken the position as their Master.They're on their way to Corellian to retrieve the Falcon and they run into some unexpected trouble with the Resistance.Kylo and his Knights take an inexperienced force user prisoner for information who becomes more trouble than anything.
Relationships: knights of renxreader





	Knights of Ren

Kylo's eyes narrowed slightly underneath his black mask that was emphasized with chrome around the eyes, adding an intimidation factor to any onlooker. He released a sigh of annoyance as his black leather boots thudded against the ground with every step. He stepped off the end of his ship, taking in the planet Elphrona. He was there to bring back a present from Snoke home, The Knights of Ren. Snoke had gifted them to him as a form of appraisal for interrogating a group of Resistance scum and gathering some valuable intel about the plans for their next attack on The First Order. 

He wasted no time in making his way across the rocky terrain of the planet, his eyes scanning over the mountains in the distance. The planet was beautiful but he hadn't time to take in the pure beauty of it. He was there for one thing and one thing only. His black robe swaying around his body as he approached the base that was nestled neatly into the cliffside. He was accompanied by a few storm troopers whom ran ahead of him to the entrance of the base, giving him the okay that it was safe. Kylo stood there patiently, his large black gloved hand tapping the handle of his lightsaber cautiously. 

"The almighty Kylo." A deep voice filled his ears, drawing his attention upwards to a cliff above his head. He sneered before meeting the masked gaze of an almost equally large figure whom peered downwards at him. 

Kylo shifted uncomfortably as he caught shadow figures in his peripheral on his sides. Five more similarly dressed men stepped to the edge of the cliffs above his head. He stepped his left foot to the side, bracing himself in a fighting stance and coiled his gloved fingers around the handle of his weapon. "Who are you?" His voice was intentionally bitter even though the voice modulator made him sound just low. 

The man who had spoke waved his own black gloved hand through the air as as a way of saying 'We're not here to fight you.' He titled his head to the side. "I assumed you know." He wasted no time, and made his way down the cliffside approaching Kylo with much agsto. "My name is Vicrul and we're the Knights of Ren." He gestured behind him as the other Knights had followed in suit. As the gathered around Kylo, the all got on one knee and bowed before Kylo. "We're here to serve our new Master." 

Kylo stared blankly. He wasn't expecting his Knights to be so menacing and confident. Sure he had plenty of people working for him, and yes, they made themselves useful most of the time, but he had heard many stories about the Knights and that's who he needed control of. He needed cold hearted killers who wouldn't hesitate or question his command. He needed bloodthirsty soliders who he didn't have to worry about sending out on missions and whom would come back. He looked down in utter appraisal. As the Knights rose to their feet he glimpsed them all over. They all were well built, well dressed, tall, intimidating looking men. He knew he'd have to thank Snoke for this. He took in all of their different styles and masks, and a smirked form under his mask. 

Vicrul spoke up again, " This is," He pointed to the two knights on his left. "Ushar, and Trudgen." He watched Kylo's masked head look between himself and the two knights. He then gestured to his right. "This is," Pointing to Cardos first. "Cardos." His finger moved to Kuruk. "Kuruk, and lastly." He pointed at the last Knight. "Ap'lek." 

Kylo smirked under his mask. "Let's go, we've got some important things to tend to immediately." He wasted no time in leading the Knights back to his ship, and as they boarded he demanded the troopers to help the Knights settle into their new quarters and took a seat into the pilots seat. Before the Knights departed the room, he stated "Once you're settled in, come see me." 

The Knights all responded in unison. "Yes sir." They exited the room. Promptly Kylo fidgeted with his commlink and snarled realizing they were already behind schedule. He quickly set the course of the ship for Corellia.

After some time passed, the doors hissed and the Knights returned to the room where Kylo was. Kylo rose from his seated position in the pilots seat, and gestured for the storm trooper to get the other pilot. On missions he liked to fly his own ship, but now, he needed to inform his Knights about their mission. He strode across the black tiled floor in no time, the only sound that filled the air was the sounds his heavy combat boots made hitting the floor. He glanced the Knights once over and waved a gloved finger through the air gesturing them to follow him. Without question the Knights followed behind their new leader. They walked through the corridors, on looking storm troopers stopping to stare in awe. As the seven men walked through the corridors of the ship, there was an overwhelming aura of pure power resonating off all of them. They walked in unison making the noise sound even louder. Each Knight emitted his own 'i'm a badass' vibe but all together, they would of left the bravest of men shook. Kylo felt the pure power and energy and sucked it in like it was the only air that would keep him alive. It was intoxicating as all hell. He glimpsed over his shoulder to the men sensing that they themselves were also high on the energy. They soon approached a big black door, and Kylo waved two fingers and the door hissed open. Inside was a large black and chrome room with a large chrome circular table in the middle. Seven chairs were strategically placed around it and he was the first one to sit down. The Knights soon followed his actions until they were all sitting at the table. 

Ap'lek adjusted himself into the chair lower, pressing his back firmly against the chair hard tipping backwards slightly. He took in his surroundings being impressed from the first glimpse of the ship itself. It was a lot fanicer than the ships they'd been using for missions. Sure Snoke provided them with what he thought was the best, but it barely compared to this. How did Kylo get such nice things? He pondered momentarily before his attention was brought back to the room when Kylo spoke. 

"We're headed to Corellia. to retrieve the Falcon." Kylo leaned back against the chair crossing his arms over his chest. "We interrogated some Resistance scum and learned that's where the ship is. There's something incredibly valuable on that ship that needs to be retrieved before anyone else gets to it." He was cut off by Cardos. 

"What would that be?" His tone wasn't meant to be insulting of anything, but Kylo whipped his head in his direction as if he had been offended. He shifted in his chair, staring blankly through his mask. 

Kylo inhaled sharply, and said through gritted teeth. "It's a need to know basis." Sure his Knights were his now, but he didn't trust them, not yet. It would be a miracle if he ever actually did. He could sense the tension as the words slipped from his mouth. "I'm not going to explain to you why it's a need to know basis." 

Before any of the Knights had a chance to retort, Vicrul said softly. "We get it." He wasn't exactly the leader of the original group, but he also kind of was. "Continue Master Ren." His tone offering understanding. 

Kylo was about to speak when he was interrupted by the doors hissing open, and a storm trooper anxiously traipsing into the room. "I'm sorry but." He paused almost waiting for the approval to speak. 

"What is it?" Kylo sneered glancing coldly at the trooper. 

"We're approaching Corellia." 

Kylo's head tipped upwards and he quickly looked at his Knights. "It's time." He grabbed the sides of the chair he was seated in, and pushed himself to his feet. His Knights did the same, and once again the powerful group walked through the corridors. He led them down to a huge chrome door which hissed open, and a whole slew of different ships were neatly placed throughout the enormous room. They each however were going to take TIE fighters. He wanted to find the Falcon as soon as possible and it made more sense for them to spread out. There was zero time wasted in gearing the Knights up, and himself, and each of them entered their fighter waiting for his command. As their ship slowly hovered down to the surface of Corellia, and the gates opened, lowering the gate to the ground, Kylo was the first one to take off. The Knights not to far behind. They all took their own path spreading out across the planet. 

Vicrul appraised the make and model of his fighter, enjoying most importantly the speed as which it went. He loved adrenaline rushes, and he was getting a fix from this mission already. He came to a slower pace as his ship approached some sort of gathering beneath him. He took the time to gather in as much detail as he could before flying over it. "I think there's some sort of parade or something going on." He spoke through the communication piece. 

"I see that." Kylo stated blandly. "I almost want to go down there." He hummed softly thinking about how he knew for a fact that just their presence there now was creating some panic and fear in the people below, but if he and his Knights had strolled through the streets, how glorious that would be to see the utter fear wash across the people's faces. He shifted in his seat a little. He was caught off guard when his ship flew over a relatively large lake below, and that's when his eye caught the glimpse of the Falcon, in the water. He sneered softly and spoke through the piece "I found the ship."

"You did?" Ap'lek questioned flying around in circles thoroughly enjoying himself. "Where?" He seemed to be easily amused to be honest. 

"It's in the lake." Another voice spoke up. It was Cardos. He had flew up on Kylo whom was just hovering just feet above where the ship was drowned. "We're going to have to pull it out." He lifted his head upwards and in Kylo's ships direction meeting his gaze. 

"Easy." Kylo's voice was so confident and sure. "Someone head back to the ship and bring it to the beach." Without question or thought Trudgen flew off. "The rest of you, follow me." He flew the ship over to the beach, and lowered it ever so carefully. When the Knights were next to him he spoke calmly. "Keep an eye out for trouble." He shifted in his seat, and the TIE fighter opened slowly. He took no time in exiting the fighter, and took in the enormous planet and lake around him. He had misjudged the size of the lake apparently, looked so much smaller from above. Now that he was facing it, he was humbled. 

The Knights exited their fighters as well standing beside their Master. "Alright, I need you to clear the area." Kylo curled two gloved fingers in the air quickly. "I don't need anyone messing this up for me." Nodding their heads, Ap'lek and Cardos trudged through the sand, and up along the side of a sand bank onto of the small enbankment just above where they were previously standing. They glimpsed around slowly and one went one direction, the other one went the other. 

"You two," Kylo looked to Vicrul and Ushar. "Go check that cave." He pointed to the large caves that were to the left of him. 

They didn't say a word, just nodded and off they went. 

Kylo's black robe swayed around his legs as the speed of the wind picked up. He would have loved to feel the fresh breeze on his skin, but there was no way he was going to take his helmet off. He'd be too vulnerable. He also didn't want anyone to see that he wasn't just some creature, some monster under his mask. That was the image he had made for himself, and people painted him as, so he couldn't prove them wrong by showing he was just a human being underneath it all. He did however feel the sun beating down mercilessly onto his all black clothed form, sweat forming underneath the fabric. He shifted the weight of his body from one foot to the other, impatiently. He was about to talk through the communication piece but stopped abruptly when his ears twitched hearing the large ship making its way over to them. The ship lowered to the higher ground behind him, and he smirked. He watched as Trudgen exited the ship, and approached the edge of the higher ground. Kylo wasted no time and turned back towards the lake. He rose his hand upwards, and closed his eyes. He focused intently on the Falcon, and twitched his fingers a couple times. The water started to swirl slightly as he continued to hold his hand steady in the air. He had to focus his mind more, and the water started to create waves. 

Trudgen watched as the ship slowly started to lift from the bottom of the lake. He was impressed that was for sure. Sure the Knights were force sensitive but nothing like they had heard Kylo was. He wasn't a force to be reckoned with that was for sure. He stared intently as the waves broke viciously around the ship and against the beach. 

"Wow." Trudgen jumped slightly. He snapped his head to his left sighing in relief as Cardos and Ap'lek walked up to his sides. 

"Yeah." Was all he could say. He knew what his comrade was talking about, and yes, it was wow. The three Knights stared admiringly as their new master stood there, so focused, so powerful finally managing to pull the falcon from the water and hovering it through the air with precision and skill towards the ship. Slowly the Falcon was making it's way over the beach, and lifted higher into the air up over the ridge. That's when everyone gasped as the ship went crashing to the ground as Kylo's focus was broken. 

Kylo shot his angered filled hazel colored, mask covered eyes in the direction in which his focus had been broken. He immediately tipped his head to the side curiously as he watched Ushar and Vicrul strolling up the beach, each had an arm wrapped around a girls arm, dragging her forcibly towards him. 

"We found her hiding out in the cave." Vicrul scoffed bitterly. "She tried to kill us." He sounded almost like he was butt hurt. "What do you want to do about her sir?" 

Kylo studied her for a moment, his eyes taking in her small but curvy form, her flawless skin, her well kept hair. Her clothes were a bit on the raggedy side, but beside that she looked to be in decent condition. His eyes skimmed her up and down. "Kill her."

He wasted no time in turning on his heels, back in the direction of the Falcon. 

"Wait!" You, the girl, cried out pathetically. "You can't kill me. I know why you're here." 

Kylo chuckled abruptly. He spun around swiftly, his heels digging into the sand as he did so. "That's where you're mistaken girl." He took a couple strides towards you, and rose a hand to your chin, gripping it as tightly as he could. "I can do whatever I want." His tone was harsh, cold. 

"I know why you're here." You added once more. You struggled slightly in the two men's grips and you cleared your throat. "You want the krystal." 

Immediately Kylo and his Knights all looked at you, astonished. Kylo released his grip on your chin, and took a step backwards curiously. He examined your face. "What do you know about that krystal?" 

"I know where it is." You weren't lying. You knew the location. You knew where to find it, what it did, why he wanted it. You knew it all. You just weren't going to tell him that. He was Kylo after all, the all mighty Kylo, and once you were no longer of any valuable to him, he'd kill you. You knew this. You had friends who had been unfortunate enough to have been caught by his storm troopers and himself, and they didn't make it. It was all just part of war but still, it sucked. You glanced to the left and then right, shifting around a bit. 

"Bullshit." Kylo looked between you and the Knights at your side. "How would you, a nobody know something like that?" 

Ap'lek and Cardos had made their way down to the beach to join the other men. They weren't going to miss seeing their new Master and a prisoner. They heard so many things about the things he did to prisoners, they wanted to make sure they got to see it first hand. Maybe they'd be lucky enough to get to join in on the fun. 

"I was the one who found it in the Falcon." Your lips pursed together, and your eyes stung a bit from the sun bearing directly down into your face and eyes. You noticed Kylo's body language changed immediately. He seemed to be even more tense than he was before. 

He cleared his throat, straightening himself out. "So, if i dare ask, where is it now then?" He was smart enough to assume that she wouldn't have it on her person. If she had seen their ship coming, obviously she would have hidden it somewhere or given it to someone else for safe keeping. He doubted that but it wasn't impossible. He leaned forwards bringing the mouth of his mask to beside her ear "Tell me, and I'll make it the least painful way possible." As if that was the best thing he could offer, he pulled his head away.

You shook your head. "I don't think I'll be telling you anything." Your tone was flat, expressionless. You wouldn't be intimidated by these men. None of them. You were a fighter. You were strong. You were a survivor, and a little scare tactics weren't going to work on you. The Knights however tightened their grips on your arms, and you let out the tiniest whimper, your face scrunching in pain. 

"You're not going to tell me huh?" kylo questioned inhaling. "Fine. If you're not going to tell me, then I guess my Knights will have to make you tell." He smirked, if she could see his eyes, they would of flashed a dangerousness and he knew it would of sent chills down her spine. He looked between his Knights. "Take her to the ship, and force her. I don't care how you do it, she's all yours." He gestured, and turned back to the Falcon. He returned his hand into the air, shut his eyes and focused once more. His motions were a lot more fluid and quicker this time, and the Falcon was in the ship in no time what so ever. 

He watched observingly as the two Knights who had the girl in their grasps originally dragged her along the beach, up and over the ridge and into the ship. Kylo wasn't too far behind. All this excitement was making him, all this power, all of it was drowning him with a feeling of pleasure, and arousal. He loved power. He loved torturing. He loved getting his way. Thinking about the fact that they had a prisoner and his Knights were about to torture her also sent pleasureable thoughts and feelings coursing through his body. As he heard the girl demanding his Knights let her go just down the corridors, he paid no mind, and entered his quarters. He slipped off the first layer of clothing, which was his cowl, and then his second layer. He stripped all the way down, his mask becoming the last thing he took off. He needed to shower, all that standing in the sun and sweating made him feel gross. He made his way to his bathroom, and turned the shower on. He glimpsed at himself in the mirror, and his golden hazely-green eyes moved up and down. His thick black locks cascaded around the middle of his neck and his pale skin glew. He smirked slightly. His mind flashed suddenly, and a weird feeling washed over him. He licked his lips in confusion. He only got a couple of glimpses, but it was of his Knights. He pondered a minute. Maybe they were all becoming connected through the force since they were all together. He didn't give it much thought, and climbed into the shower. He started his routine, and then more images flashed. It was the girl. He was splayed out across the table in the room they had all gathered, being held down by her legs and arms. Kylo's eyes grew wide, as the images faded. His cock twitched slightly. He cleared his throat, and tried to continue washing up. More images. Her clothes were being cut off by the Knights, and she was wailing in protest. A hand slapped her across the face leaving a red mark, and tears streamed down her face. Vicrul was between the girls legs, and his hand worked effortlessly at freeing his cock, and placing himself between her legs. As he began forcing himself inside the girl, she screamed out. As the images faded agian, Kylo's cock was twitching up and down throbbing painfully. "Fuck." His words were like venom, and he grabbed the bar of soap on the shelf inside the shower, and lathered himself up. He was unbelievably turned on by the idea of his Knights forcing themselves on her, and he even pictured himself taking her, making her scream and cry out, and beg. He gripped his large hand around his thick, hard throbbing cock tightly. His fingers coiled around it nicely, and he began stroking himself rather viciously. He wasn't the sentimental type. He liked to fuck like he liked to fight. Raw. Rough. Selifshly. Unforgivingly. No mercy. Hard. As he pressed his back against the glass of the shower, more images flooded his mind as he quickly and roughly moved his hand back and forth on his needy cock. Vicrul had his hands wrapped around her thighs and his hard cock pounded in and out of her, grunts and moans escaping his mask face. She was whipping her head back and forth, crying. She was begging them to stop. Her body jolting upwards and down into his thrusts in an attempt to get away only making Vicrul penetrate her deeper. Her face was bright red, and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was still being held down and in place by the other Knights whom were all stroking their cocks in their free hands. Ap'lek had approached the girl, grabbing her chin and forcing her head in his direction. He shoved his cock to her lips, and plugged her nose. She cried out, and as soon as her mouth opened he shoved himself inside her roughly. He ruthlessly fucked her throat, matching the pace of his fellow Knight inside of her pussy. Once again, the images dissipated. Kylo's hand couldn't squeeze any harder, or move any faster. He was engulfed in pleasure, and desire. His cock was so hard, it hurt, and he just felt an overwhelming feeling growing inside of him. As he brought himself closer and closer to orgasm, more images flooded his mind. Ap'lek unfortunately didn't last long inside of her mouth, seeing as she was whimpering and drooling and gagging, it felt so good. He grabbed the sides of her head, and shoved his dick all the way down to her tonsils if not further and bucked into her hard. He exploded inside her, making her groan and wiggle underneath him. Vicrul observed in amusement, as he felt himself get more aroused at the show. His own orgasm rising, as his thrusts became spurratic. His fingers dug into her skin as he pounded her as hard as his hips would let him. His head tipped backwards and a loud, low grunt came from him. He stayed there for a moment while Ushar approached him. They wasted no time in switching places, and Ushar positioned his cock at her entrance, rubbing the head up and down along her clit and her opening. He leaned forwards, he wanted her to cum for him. The images left once again, and Kylo's whole body was spasming at his greedy, needy touch. There was pre-cum trickling down the tip of his cock onto his fingers as he bucked into his hand. Fuck, he needed to cum and bad. His eyes shut tightly and he bit his bottom lip. He rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock, and brought his other hand to his throat squeezing slightly. He cut off his breathing softly, and it sent his whole body over the edge. He bucked wildly back and forth, white strips flying from the tip of his cock onto his hand and down onto the shower floor. Nothing but blissful, appreatiative groans and moans coming from his plump, slightly swollen lips. Fuck. He hadn't cum that hard in a long time, and he was out of breath. He took a moment to recollect himself against the wall. Once again images came. The girl had been positioned onto the ground and Kuruk was beneath her, her onto of him riding his cock, and Ushuar was now fucking her in the ass rouhgly. The two were out of synch fucking her brutally, both moaning loudly. Cardos was holding her head fucking her mouth almost as brutally. All three men weren't gentle or caring by any means. All three enjoying themselves fully. Ushuar moved one hand to her clit, and rubbed circles feeling her tighten around both himself and Kuruk. It created a reaction from her in the front as well because Cardos mumbled under his breath. They had already made her cum already, but they wanted her to cum again. She wiggled around trying to get away from them, which only made the motions from the three that much worse. The hand on her clit quickened and hardened sending her body into a fit, her pussy throbbing knowing it was going to betray her again. Before long, she was crying out against Cardo's cock her hips moving back and forth and her walls tightening around the cocks filling her lower half. All three men moaned approvingly, and one right after the other violently filled her holes with their seed. No time was wasted throwing the girl to the ground after they were done, and all of them fixed themselves up, and left her there, covered in their cum, and sweat, and bites and marks, and exited the room. Vicrul made sure the door was locked however so she couldn't escape. Kylo's eyes flashed with amusement. He was proud of his Knights. He was proud of himself for not having been apart of that, as much as he would of loved to of been, and more than willingly would of partook, it gave him an upper hand. He grimaced widely as he exited the bathroom, and redressed himself in black tight pants, a skin tight black shirt, a large black robe slung over his shoulders, and he placed his mask back onto his face. He made his way down the large corridors to where he knew he would find the Knights after they had all washed up and changed, in the kitchen. First he would check on his prisoner. 

You were left on the ground defeated, ruined, shaking, bleeding, sore, embarrassed. You had your legs tugged to your chest tightly, and your face was swollen from being slapped so many times, and crying so hard. Your body was weak, and frail. You felt pathetic. How could this have happened? Your thoughts raced as your rocked from side to side trying to comfort yourself. It was useless. You sucked your bottom lip inwards, and sobbed almost inaudibly. You lost yourself in your coma like trance, and didn't notice that the door made a noise, and then hissed open. 

"Poor thing," Kylo peered down at you taking in every inch of your curvy form. He admired how quickly your composure changed from a beaten down little girl, to fierce and full of rage. 

"Screw you." You curled your lips up in a hiss and positioned yourself to a sitting upright position, your legs still covering as much of your body as they could. "You're going to die for this." When you heard him snicker softly under the mask, your cheeks grew red in color. 

"Is that so?" He tipped his head to the side. "And who pray tell if going to kill me?" He was seemingly mocking you, and reached a hand out cupping your chin between his large gloved fingers tightly. "Huh?"

"You'll know soon enough." Your words came out smoothly but he could tell from the quivering of your lips, you were scared. 

"I see." Kylo snapped his hand off of your chin, and straightened himself out. He loomed over you, nothing but amusement and rage radiating off of the tall figure. Your eyes scanned him over, taking in the sheer mass of the male. He was enormous. His muscle strained against the tight clothing, and as he shifted they bulged out. You silenced a gulp in the back of your throat, and you bore your eyes into where you assumed his eyes were behind his mask. Your arms tightened around your legs and you pushed your shoulders backwards trying to make yourself look less pathetic. Silence fell between you two, as you stared. He could see the hatred in you. He had to force himself to keep a straight face underneath the mask. "So my knights," He strode over to the wall in just a few steps, and leaned his back against it, crossing his arms over his chest, lifting his right foot up against it. He studied your reaction to his words.

"Fuck your Knights." You shot a cold hearted look in his direction.

"I'm pretty sure you already did." His words sent a chill down your spine. How did he know that? He wasn't there. How?! 

"I saw EVERYTHING." He emphasized the word everything. "Honestly, I would have stopped them..." He was lying obviously, but he wanted to bring you a false sense of security. "But i was preoccupied, and by the time I was done, they were done."

Your lips parted, trying desperately to think of the words to say. You came up empty. You looked down at the floor, ashamed. 

"Get up." He demanded. "Now."

"Make me." Without another word said between you, your body was forced into the air, your feet dangling in the air and you tried to look at him, but you were frozen in place. 

"Follow me... or i will make you." His tone made every implication he wasn't in the mood to deal with her shit. He released the force hold on her, and pushed himself off the wall. He exited the room, without looking over his shoulder to see if she was following him or not. He naturally assumed she would be. As he walked back down the corridors, he heard her footsteps behind him. A smirk crossed his face. For awhile they walked, turning left, then right, then left. They soon came upon another black door, and it hissed open. He side stepped, and gestured his hand towards it. "This is your new home. Make yourself comfortable."

You looked at him, and scowled. "I'd rather die then live here."

His eyes widened. Infuriated he stepped to you until you were backed up against the wall. He lowered his head to your ear. The hair on the back of your neck rose. You refused to look at him though. "I can arrange that if that's what you really want." He brought a hand up to her cheek, and brushed his gloved hand along it slowly. He trailed his fingers down your check to your chin, and chuckled. "I'd be lying in saying I wouldn't enjoy killing you, but," his fingers trailed down to her throat, and his fingers coiled around her tiny neck tightly choking her. "I think I'll keep you alive." He watched as her lips parted begging for air, and her eyes watered. He felt himself shift in his pants, and took a step backwards from her before she noticed. That was the last thing he needed was her knowing that she aroused him. "Get showered, and dressed." 

You gasped loudly and rubbed your throat as he let go. Curiously you watched him step back and took note he shifted uncomfortably. Not paying any more mind to it, you glimpsed to the room behind you, and lowered your head making your way inside. The door hissed shut behind you, and there you were left alone, finally. You noticed the small bed propped against the wall, and a small table and chair in the corner of the room, then you let out a sigh of relief seeing the bathroom. That's what you needed was a shower. A hot, sin washing away shower. You didnt miss a beat and you made your way to the bathroom, turning on the water quickly. Needing no adjustment for the temperature you stepped in, and closed your eyes. You relished the warmth surrounding your body, almost swallowing your whole body. You clenched your eyes tightly together and you tipped your head back letting the water fall upon your face, down your body. It felt so good. You were still sore, and felt like even a shower wouldn't wash away the disgust you felt. Your body had bruises and marks on it from earlier, and you knew they weren't going to just disappear over night. A calmness clouded around you as you shot your eyes open, and began washing yourself off. You took your time making sure to lather everything up extra good. Images suddenly began invading your mind. The whole ordeal from earlier played in your head and when it stopped you bit your lip inwards roughly, drawing blood. The red liquid dripped down your chin mixed with the water, and down your chest. You glanced down and watched it trickle down until it hit the tile. Your abdomen throbbed not being able to shake the ordeal in your mind. Your body was a traitor, and you clenched your fists at your sides. Unbelievable. You mentally cursed yourself for feeling heat grow between your legs as the feeling of the Knights making you orgasm multiple times filled your mind. Subconsciously your hand unclenched and rose to your naval caressing your skin in circles. Fuck. You were almost sickened by the desire growing inside of you, and the need your body was now having. You were dripping wet and so warm as your hand slipped along your opening. You played with your clit for a moment sending sensations from your toes to your head. You leaned back slightly and slipped your middle finger inside of you. You immediately moaned as the feeling. Your thumb rubbed your clit, and in a synchronized rhythm you began a pace. Your body quivered and your legs started to shake. More images and feelings from the Knights having their way with you filled your mind. Why am i so turned on by that? They raped me. They used me. They're evil. And so is HE. Immediately your mind started thinking about Kylo. His tall figure looming in front of you, and his muscles tensing and untensing under his skin tight clothes. Another shudder made your body quake as your pace quickened. You shoved another finger inside of yourself as you approached your peak. You were sucking your lips in and out and your chest heaved up and down. Your breaths were quick and harsh. Your heart beat thudded loudly against your chest. Fuck. I'm gunna cum.... Your pace didn't falter, and your knees began to wobble as you brought yourself to orgasm. Your whole body was swallowed in an electric pleasure, and your lips parted the name Master escaping them. You shot your eyes open and you felt your cheeks burn with embarrassment. What the fuck? You were shook. How could you say his name like that? What was actually wrong with you? You swore out loud, and washed yourself off. It was what it was. You felt more ashamed now than before. You quickly finished up, and found clothes. A tight pair of faux black pants, and a skin tight cotton shirt. Black combat boots, similar to Kylos. You perched yourself onto the end of the bed, and sat there silently. 

Kylo had made his way to the kitchen where is Knights were spread out throughout the room, between sitting and standing. His eyes looked over every single one of them as he entered. He could see the absolute terror on them, even through their masks. He sensed it. "Gentlemen." His tone was bland as he took a seat against the farthest wall. "So," 

Every single Knight shifted where they were. 

"How was fucking the prisoner senseless?" He shot Vicrul a look. Since he was basically in command when he wasn't around. 

"Uh."

"I'm genuinely curious." Kylo stated making himself comfortable. His posture changed, showing he wasn't mad at all. He honestly was curious. "Also, did you find out where that Krystal is?" 

Vicrul smiled behind his mask. "We did." Accomplished he rose to his feet, and approached the table in front of them. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the red krystal. It glistened in the lighting of the room. 

Kylo's face lit up with excitement. He forced himself upwards and snagged the krystal out of his hand. He looked it over. A whole new energy washed over him. He picked his head up looking over his Knights. "You all earned what you did to her. Good work." He wondered where it had been. "Where-"Before he could say it, Ap'lek chimed in.

"Her pussy. She hid it in her pussy. I guess she thought no one would find it there." He chuckled softly. "Boy was she wrong." 

Kylo sneered and snapped his head at the Knight. "I see." He didn't seem the least bit amused by his Knights humor. His attention was rudely drawn away from the Krystal with images of her in the shower touching herself to the actions of his Knights. He licked his lips and glared. He stood there, frozen. His Knights glanced at one another, and back to their master. They weren't sure what was going on. Kylo cleared his throat feeling rage build inside of him. How could she pleasure herself to that? For a couple seconds his fingers coiled around the red krystal tightly. His Knights thought for sure he was going to crush it beneath the pressure, and then he released it. Then the images of him and her flashed. She was touching herself to the thought of him now. As she closed in on her orgasm, his cock twitched against the fabric of his pants. Then it happened, she moaned his name as she cam. That was enough to nearly send Kylo into a fit. A pain seared through his body, mostly in his groin. A lustfullness built up in his body. He was thrilled and emitting all sorts of confusing energy to his Knights, whom honestly didn't seem all that phased. 

"Master Ren?" Vicrul's voice broke the tension and Kylo looked at him. "You alright?"

Kylo nodded. "Seems the girl liked all of you fucking her."

Vicrul's head fell to the side in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," The tone from his master seemed to hint jealousy, and then he said "However, it's my name she calls." He made sure to stare directly at Vicrul. He needed to make it known to his Knights that no matter what they did, he was always going to be the leader, the one in charge. Even when it came to prisoners. They would pick him. "You will no longer touch her, do you understand?" 

"Yes Master." All of his Knights said in unison. As much as none of them wanted to say the words, they knew they had to, and they knew they had to abide by it. 

Kylo gave the Knights one last glance and exited the kitchen. He shoved the krystal into his pocket, and made his way to his prisoners room. He was going to see how much she wanted him. Sure, in her mind she wanted him, but what about in person? His face twisted in a smirk as he came upon her door. He didnt bother knocking, and flicked two fingers back and forth, the door hissing open. His eyes lit with fire as he saw her splayed out on her bed on her stomach, ass in the air. 

You diverted your head to the door, seeing Kylo. "What do you want now? You got what you wanted, leave me alone." 

"No." He took a step into the room, his feet heavy on purpose. He stared down at you, longingly behind his mask. "I saw you," His tone was soft but firm. 

Your eyes widened and you blushed. "I don't know what youre-" You were cut off by a tightening force around your throat, and flipped over onto your back still splayed out. 

"You, showering, touching yourself...."Kylo lowered himself onto the bed, crouching forwards on one knee. His body was hovering above yours and you could feel the heat generating off of him. 

You couldn't make eye contact with him. He saw that? Of course he saw that. You seemingly had forgotten that he was capable of things like that in the moment, and you swallowed hard. You kept your gaze averted, until your neck was jolted in his direction. He positioned himself above you more carefully, his knees between your legs spreading them apart, and his hands next to your head. His masked face was close to yours. "You liked my Knights making your their little toy, didn't you?" His tone was laced with cruel intent and he lowered his groin down into yours, grinding it. His cock was throbbing against your leg. "I liked watching you get taken....I liked watching you wiggle and scream. But my favorite part," He lowered himself onto one elbow holding himself up, and brought a gloved hand over your stomach, down to your pussy. He rubbed the fabric covered area skillfully sending your hips jolting upwards. "my favorite part was when you were fucking yourself and moaned my name as you cam." His cock twitched frantically against your leg. He shoved himself harder into you, almost begging for contact and release. 

"I..." you were rendered speechless. He knew everything. he'd seen it all. There wasn't any denying it. You were caught, and as much as you wanted to deny that all six men fucking you was wrong, your body loved it. You had cam so hard on their cocks, and then you cam even harder thinking about Kylo in the shower. 

"You're just a dirty slut huh?" Kylo grinned under his mask down at her. "I bet i could fuck you senseless right now, and you'd fucking scream my name. I bet you'd cum all over my cock." He watched as your face turned red as a tomato and he forced himself to sit upwards, sitting on your legs now. "If you want to fuck me that bad with the mask on, let's see how you react to my face." It wasn't that he didn't think he wasn't attractive, it was that he never paid much attention to details like that. If he wanted someone, he got them. There wasn't any question. He was Kylo after all. He was feared, respected, hated, and loved. People's opinions of him didn't matter. He was curious however what she'd do. How her body was respond to him. He was all hot and bothered about him covered up, it made sense to see. His hands rose to the sides of his helmet and it made a whizzing sound as it clicked and lifted upwards in the front. He tugged it off slowly, black locks falling around his angular, pale features. His golden hazel eyes slowly shifted up to meet hers, and a smirk graced his face. 

Your jaw dropped open in pure awe. He was handsome. Sexy. Attractive. You couldn't help but gently graze your teeth along your bottom lip, and turn away. You heard the clink of metal against the tiled floor, and your looked at him sideways. You noticed the freckles and moles plastered across his face, and you were enthralled. How could someone to evil, so disgusting be so fucking sexy? Your pussy throbbed between your legs as he re-positioned himself there, leaving the smallest space to slip a hand there. He rubbed the outer part of his thumb upwards along your clothed clit, making your back arch upwards. Fuck.

"Only if you beg for it." Kylo's voice was seductive. Nothing like the voice when he wore the mask. You could hear the words seeping with lust and desire and your lips parted taking in a sharp breath. As he continued his down and up motion in your groin, you placed your hands at your side, and shifted slightly. 

"Never going to happen." Astonished at your sudden tone, and demeanor, Kylo pulled his head back a bit, staring at you through furrowed brows. 

"What?" 

"You heard me." Your head slowly turned to him, your eyes shimmering with a fire he hadn't seen before. His cock twitched rapidly against his pants, making him uncomfortable. "It's never going to happen. Get off of me."

Kylo was not expecting this to be your reaction to him revealing himself to you, and he wasn't handling it well inside. The pure red rage built slowly inside of him with every passing second. His eyes almost darkened in color, and his lip curled up in a snarl. "No." 

You smiled slightly seeing how easily he was effected by rejection and tipped your head up a bit staring directly into his eyes, You opened your mouth to say something, but his lips descended to yours roughly before you could. His tongue swiped across your lips, and he sucked your bottom lip into his mouth, tracing patterns along your saliva cover lips. You sunk your head backwards as he pushed further into you with his mouth. You vibrated against his mouth with a whimper when he bit down. Your hips thrusted upwards in response. You shot a look down at your body, and shut your eyes wishing you could get a grip on the control over your body, 

Kylo's hands worked their way to your hips and grabbed ahold of them tightly pulling your lower half into his. He groaned feeling the pressure of your heated body against his aching cock through the fabric. He rolled his hips from side to side creating more tension. His fingers worked their way into the band of your pants, and unhooked the button, and tugged the zipper down quickly. There was half a second that passed before he yanked your pants off roughly. He used the force to tug them off the rest of the way, and tossed them to the ground. He hooked two fingers into your soaking wet panties and ripped the material in half tossing them to the ground as well. He brushed two fingers along your seeping hole, and took a moment to stop kissing you to admire your wetness on his gloved fingers. He brought the gloved hand to his mouth, and flicked his tongue outwards. He moaned. "You're delicious."

You were so clouded by pleasure, and the sheer straight forwardness of him, you hardly noticed that had stripped you down till his fingers brushed against your warm skin. They were cold. You watched as he tasted you on his fingers, and shifted a bit. His tongue looked so good. You couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like on your clit and inside you. You let out a whimper, and almost as if he knew what you wanted Kylo tugged the gloves off with his teeth on the hand that was at his mouth, and then at the other hand. He lowered himself down on the bed, and positioned his head between your legs. He gently brought one hand up and rubbed the nerve, as his tongue swiped upwards lapping up all the juices that had leaked out of her. His other hand worked its way down to his own pants, and unhinged the button, tugging the zipper down. He stopped for a minute and looked at her, eyes exploding with desire. He wasted no time in looking back down at her, and shoved two long fingers into her, bringing his tongue to her clit and licking in circular patterns. 

You almost exploded in his mouth right then and there. The feeling of pleasure was almost unbearable. You were writhing against him, your hips moving all over the place, and your hands grabbed at the sheets of the bed tightly. Her toes curled as he continued his fingering and his lapping at her clit continued. 

Kylo nipped at your clit gently, sending your body into some sort of shock, because you vibrated and let out a whimper he hadn't heard yet. He freed his throbbing, thick long cock from his pants, and used the force to tug his pants off quickly. They joined your clothes on the floor, and he glanced upwards again at you. He took in every detail of the pleasure he was creating for you. He brought his hand to his cock, and squeezed tightly, starting a slow, almost agonizing pace. It wasn't very long after you started stroking yourself, your eyes opened and saw him stroking himself. Oh fuck, That's so hot. You lost it. Seeing him touching himself sent you over the edge. Your walls tightened against his fingers, and the juices leaked from you like a broken faucet. Your hips bucked wildly up into his tongue and fingers, and your breath was short and labored. After riding out your orgasm, you felt his fingers slip out of you, and you watched him as he lifted his head back up, lapping your cum off his fingers and his tongue swiped his lip. He made direct eye contact with you, while still stroking his cock, and smirked. 

"I know you cam hard, but," He tilted his head up for a second not realizing just how good it felt to fuck himself. He moaned sharply, and sneered looking back at her. His voice was husky and seductive again. "Did i make you cum harder than my Knights?" 

Your cheeks flushed again, and you slowly nodded your head. He had. There was no question about that. You were still catching your breath as you looked at him, positioning himself at the end of the bed. He grabbed your ankles and twisted you over onto your stomach. He climbed back onto the bed, and wrapped both his hands around your waist raising your ass into the air, and pushed your head down into the mattress of the bed hard. He brought a hand to his mouth, spitting onto it, and rubbed the head of his cock, and down his shaft. Once more, his hands went to your hips, and he lined himself up with your opening and slipped inside. You both let out a moan as he pushed himself in as far as he could go. He hit your cervix, and you knew that he wasn't even all the way inside. Shit. He's huge. His cock is bigger than any of his Knights. You had imagined it was big, just by the way he carried himself and his demeanor, but not this big. 

Kylo let out a guttural moan hearing her thoughts. "You can take it," He started a brutal pace, deep and fast. His fingers dug into your skin, leaving marks. His eyes shut and he listened to your whimpers and pants as he thrusted into you. 

You kept your head lowered into the mattress biting into the fabric of the sheets to mask your moans, and gripped the sheets again, inhaling sharply with every inward thrust of his. He stayed fucking you like that for some time, and then he released your hips, and put his hands on your ass, shoving you downwards. He forced himself into a different angle and immediately your g-spot. His face lit up as soon as you cried out. "God..." 

"Is that what I am to you?" Kylo smirked, nothing but cockiness radiating off of him as he started a new pace, it was hard but it was drawn out. He eyed you over quickly. He wanted you to cum on his cock. He needed you to. He took a moment to contemplate, and then lowered his head to your ear. "Rub your clit." His words were demanding but lusty. 

You bit your lip as soon as his hot breath hit your skin. You didn't say anything, but you released your right hand on the grip you had on the sheets, and slowly worked its way underneath you, to your clit. You began rubbing the nerve and your eyes rolled to the back of your head. Holy fuck. Oh my god. You almost cam right there from the bliss. 

Kylo groaned softly , his pace now quickening. "Match my pace." He didn't even need to say it, as he quickened his pounding into you, your fingers rubbed the nerve to meet his rhythm. The both of you were letting out noises without care. He needed something else. He slipped a hand to your throat, tugging your head back and squeezed somewhat hard. 

You mumbled and moaned at the touch, and your walls tightened around his cock. You shut your eyes letting the waves of white hot pleasure surround your body and consume you. His pace kept steady, as did yours and his fingers stayed spread out across your throat. You were going to cum, you could feel yourself growing close. Fuck. Im gunna cum again. 

Kylo acknowledged your thought but didn't say anything. He brought his free hand to your ass and slapped it hard leaving a red hand print there, and your body jolted forwards causing your muscles to spasm everywhere. He grunted again. You opened your eyes slowly and looked back at him. His eyes were lit with hunger, desire, pleasure. He looked dangerous though. Animalistic. You swallowed hard and suddenly his grip tightened on your throat. He, himself was dangerously close to reaching his orgasm. He wanted you to cum first though. 

As his grip tightened on your throat, and his eyes met yours, your head spun. All you felt was an overwhelming sensation, and your blood started to boil. You were going to cum. Even harder than before. As you reached your orgasm, Kylo bit his bottom lip watching your facial expressions as you writhed under him. He couldn't stop it, he thrusted into you hard one last time, and felt himself release into you, filling you up. He let out a fuck as he did, and rode it out as long as he could. Sweat was dripping off of the both of you, and your breaths labored. He watched as you collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. A smile graced his lips and he pulled out from you, and released his grip on your throat. He felt accomplished. He felt empowered. He was a god. He tucked himself into his boxers, and rose from the bed. He took a brief moment to study you, and spoke finally. "Aren't you glad we found you?"

You couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth right now.   
"W-what?" You tried to recollect yourself, failing. You shifted to a sitting up position and met his gaze. 

"I mean, isn't this better than being dead?" Kylo was almost positive it was, but maybe he was wrong. He'd been wrong before. Not that he'd admit that. 

You blinked and finally said. "Yes, but," You were cut off. 

"Isn't THIS better than six Knights fucking you till you break, literally?" Kylo's tone was threatening and he bent down and grabbed his pants, slipping them on carelessly. His eyes worked you up and down. When you didn't respond, he narrowed his eyes. "Well?" Again silence. Now he was questioning himself. "Unless," he brought a finger to his mouth, smiling underneath the digit. "Do you like being fucked by six guys?" His words slipped out like venom. He watched the corners of your mouth twitch up, but nothing further. "You would love to be fucked by all of us, wouldn't you? It's not just enough to be fucked by all six of them, but you want me to fuck you with them." He almost couldn't believe it, but there was a part of him that wasn't surprised. She did get herself off earlier to thoughts of all of them. 

You felt your face grow hot, and you looked at the ground. Yes, that would have been hot. You would of loved to have had Kylo there earlier when you were being fucked from every hole by the Knights. Suddenly you felt something tug your head upwards, and he was standing in front of you, eyes flashing maliciously. 

"If that's what you want, we can arrange that." Kylo swiped his tongue out and licked her lips. "I'm sure my Knights would love to have another go at you. I know I would..." He eyed her up and down again. Even though he had just cam, he could have fucked her all night, having multiple orgasms. His sex drive was high as well. His stamina even higher. He pulled away from you, and took a step back. He finished dressing himself, and made his way to the door. "Wash up. We've got a big day tomorrow. We're activating the krystal tomorrow." He gave her a half smile, and the door hissed open and he was gone. 

You knew right then and there, you were going to be their sex slave, and that there wasn't anything you could do. There was a part of you that didn't mind. The part of your mind that did had been overpowered. You had given in to the dark side, and honestly you didn't mind. If this was what the dark side had to offer, it wasn't so bad after all. If you weren't willing, then they'd take what they wanted from you anyways, and you knew you could fight, but for how long? How long until you were completely broken and gave in anyways? Why not just enjoy it from the get go and save yourself the trouble. As embarrassed as you were to think about yourself being the new fuck toy for the Knights and Kylo, your body heated at the thought. A smile graced your lips, and you rose from the bed, and immediately washed yourself up and got dressed again. This time you were dressed in PJS, and layed back down and fell asleep. Kylo did say you had a big day tomorrow. You knew what was going to happen when the krystal was activated and a slight fear slipped into your mind, but at the same time you were curious. That krystal had the potential to have so much power, and give so much power to the person who had it in their possession. You only wondered what things Kylo and his Knights would be capable of now that they had that.


End file.
